Loneliness
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: DL has no love, he admits it to Pig-Pig, they both get board and then do something that one may regret. DL then finds himself out of place. DL slash Pig pig, there is more details inside.


Title: Loneliness

Chapter: One: Loneliness

Rated: R for adult themes, language, and what ever else you can think of.

Pairings: For now, Pig-Pig X Devil Lad

Summary: DL has no love, he admits it to Pig-Pig, they both get board and then do something that one may regret. DL then finds himself out of place.

WARNING: This story contains adult themes. And Male to male romance and stuff. If you are too young, and / or don't like it, Don't freaking read it. No flames, tons of slash though.

Other: This might be a multicoated. I don't know. If you never see another chapter for this story though, don't blame me.

Chapter one: Loneliness

There was an odd sound.

I could hear it. Every step, and movement that it took. I tilted my head to the side. "Is that you, Finch?"

As I finished my question, a large, fake pig head came out of the bushes. Pig-Pig.

"Finch? Naw, it's me." He said as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, I see. Do you know where Finch is?" I began to walk away from the other boy.

He followed though, his body slumped over just a little due to the giant mask.

"No. I was looking for him, then I saw that dog girl, she was going to get naked…" His voice dropped and it seemed that he was sad because his dream had gone unfulfilled.

"That's cool." I said to him. I decided to let him catch up as he dangled his bag loosely from his hands.

"Hey, how come you don't know where he is? Normally you two are together, like glue." The boy to my side looked up at me, those pig eyes staring at me.

I gave a small sigh, "You know, I was with him, then we some how got split up. He WANTED and had to go find Mr. Kitty. I personally think the boy's a little perverted." I said to Pig-Pig.

The boy seemed to be thinking about something. Then his head tilted towards an old house, "You wanna' try to Trick-or-treat there?"

The house looked old, abandoned, and shitty. I followed him.

We got to the doorstep and rang the bell. No one answered of course. I could see the kid next to me begin to get impatient. "Dang it." He said.

I looked at him, "What did you expect? This house had 'abounded' written all over it."

Pig Pig gave a small sigh, "Yeah, maybe you're…"

Both of our eyes were drawn back to the street.

An alien was giving orders to another one. They then began to yell at each other.

I grabbed Pig -Pig and opened the door. Shoving him inside, I soon followed after. I gently closed the door.

"I don't think the owner's of this house will be happy that we're trespassing." Pig -Pig said, a little fear in his voice.

I gave him a long blank stare, he couldn't see it under my mask though. "They gave us no candy, they deserve it."

He seemed content with the answer. I took this as a time to say, "We'll chill here till those things go away." I then began to look around. It seemed only right.

Pig-Pig followed, trying his best to be quiet.

I disappeared into a room. It had a baby bed in it. I began to wonder if maybe the aliens had attacked this place.

Pig-Pig walked in, "How long will we be here? I want to go find Monica."

"Why? She's crazy." I said to him. Any girl who ran down dogs and killed them had to be a little unstable.

Pig-Pig was silent, then took a step closer to the baby crib, "It's just that, I'm board. There's nothing to really do."

My mind seemed to pop into action. How could he say that there was nothing to do? We were in an abandoned house.

"Hey, Devil Lad, have you ever liked anyone?"

I gave it some thought, "Not really. No."

He laughed a little and then said to me, "How?"

"I don't 'like' people. It's a waste of time." I answered smoothly.

"Well, how do you, well ahh, expect to have sex?" He seemed a little nervous asking.

"You don't have to have love to fuck someone." I answered him.

He was silent, then after a while, "So, you cold do someone, and then not have any regrets? Doesn't that like, mess with you?"

I laughed a little and then drew up to him, "Why would it mess with me? I'm not the one getting screwed." There came a sudden urge to mess with him. I had to. Pig-Pig seemed like the most fragile.

Pig-Pig only watched me from under his mask, "Why would you do that?"

I couldn't really answer that without laughing, "It's fun to do it."

I was now in front of him, his body perfectly aligned with mine.

He couldn't move back because of that damn bed. So, he stayed there.

I reached my hand up, then the other.

He stayed still as I removed his mask. I could tell he was nervous. I knew the boy was probably wetting himself.

I removed the mask that hid his face. He wasn't that attractive, though not many people were now.

I set it down by dropping it once it was close enough to the ground.

He only stood there, his hands resting on the crib. I began to put my hands on his sides.

I silently dug into him, he closed his eyes and drew in a breath.

I dragged them to the front, and to his lower area.

This is when his hands crossed mine. He gave a small sigh, "Are you sure?"

I smiled under my mask, "Of course, what about you?"

"I want you to take responsibility."

"What? Are you going to get pregnant on me?" I felt my hands begin to itch for some type of warmth.

"No, but." He said, his voice low.

"I told you , this is basically a one time thing." I said as I drew closer to his face.

"Are you going to take off that mask?" The boy in front of me asked.

I gave a small laugh, "Not unless you want me to stop."

"But…"

"Just pretend I'm Monica or something." I gave a small hiss to him.

He fell silent and moved his hands away from mine. I watched as his eyes turned away from me.

I dragged him away from the crib and began to slink around him.

He seemed a little uneasy about it. I relaxed him by sighing and resting my hands on his shoulders gently.

I began to push him to the ground, and then seated myself behind him, my legs outstretched a long with his.

I leaned as close as I could to him, making sure my stomach aligned with his back.

I shifted my hands on his sides, and under his arms.

The boy in front of me was a little uneasy. I could tell this because his body tensed. I slowly reached one hand gently up his shirt. Then I began to stroke his stomach.

He didn't make a sound. He only put his hands on either side of my legs, and kept them there.

I let my other hand move forward, then rested it on his pant zipper.

My other hand was still stroking his stomach as I slowly slipped down his zipper.

He gave a small twitch in his leg as I put my hand into his under ware.

Hot skin was sliding over even warmer areas of pleasure. I couldn't help but grab his thigh viciously.

My result was him leaning his head back and moaning, then clutching onto my knees.

I was smiling under my mask. When he bent his head back onto my shoulder, I gave a slight snicker.

He didn't seem to care though. He only cared about himself at the moment.

When my hand realized it wasn't going to be able to properly excite the organ, I found myself beginning to drag his pants down.

My other hand had left his stomach and was now trying to aid the other in the removal of the kids' pants.

He picked his body up, helping me to move the pants a little lower. His under ware went with them.

Soon, he was waist, well almost waist naked on the ground, sitting between my legs. I couldn't help but to let my hand just grab a hold of him then and there.

He gave another gasp, and it made something odd in me jump a little. I was a little surprised. I hadn't ever felt this way before. I couldn't tell if I liked it, or what it was. I just knew that I wanted that sound again. I really wanted to hear it. I wanted to make sure that I was the only one making it from him.

I began to stroke him, slowly.

He was still holding my knees, but now they were playing with the cloth and he was trying to hold in every moan he wanted to mutter.

Slowly, I kept pumping him.

It seemed like the only way I was going to get him to make a sound again.

I could also feel him becoming hard under my grasp and it made me smirk a little.

I let him lean his head back onto my shoulder as I picked up the pace.

The boy seemed to enjoy this because he picked up his knees a little and began to give a small groan.

"Have you ever been touched like this?" I asked him.

He as a little flushed in the face and seemed to be thinking. Then he gasped out as I stroked him harder, the lack of pre-cum probably causing that last rub to be a little more rough then I would have wanted, maybe.

"N-oo." He said out.

I stroked him faster and looked at h is face. His eyes were closed and his mouth open for air to come in.

I liked it. There was something about it that caused me to want to kiss him. I gave a small shudder and speed my pace up.

Pig-Pig gave a groan, reaching a hand back to get a grip on my shoulder sleeve.

My hand, the one doing nothing, moved up his shirt and began to play with one of his nipples. He gave another groan. Gently, I twisted it, playing with him.

"Pl-please!" He gave a rasp.

"Please what?" My voice was darker then I would have liked it to be. Perhaps I was just treating him like everyone else.

"Oh, please make me cum." He yelled in a lower pitch. He sounded like a begging girl. How could I not respect his begging?

I slowed my movements, almost stopping them all at once, and I laughed when he began to whine.

"Please!" He gasped out.

I ran my finger over his head, the same with his nipple. Then, I sped my pace up even more, causing the two of us to rock back and fourth.

"Cum for me, Piggy." I whispered it to him in the most gentle way possible.

He gave a small 'Hng' sound, tried to hold in a small yell as he burst in my hand.

"Devil Lad…" He muttered through his orgasm.

We both just sat there a while, not talking. Then he began to move away, and there was a sudden loneliness that washed over me. I shook it away though as I also climbed to my feet.

Pig-Pig was already cleaning himself up, using a decaying blanket from the crib.

"Don't tell anyone?" He asked as he handed me the blanket.

"I won't tell if you wont." I said as I watched him put the mask back on.

There was something odd now, like feeling that shouldn't have been there. I gave a small sigh, Are things going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I as thinking of Monica, you being her and all…" He said as we both began to walk through the house, we still had to find the others.

"Yeah…" I could tell he was lying about Monica, and in a way, I felt angered that he would lie to me.

He turned to me slightly, "It, it wont go past this point anyway, will it?"

"No." I said simply, though I couldn't help wanting to say something else as I heard him sigh then walk away.

-TheLustofKilling

Brittle is the world so round,

Cruddy is the world's dieing ground.

Shitty is the life we live.

Short is the time we have to live.


End file.
